Shattered Memories not mine, i just continue!
by Specialshipping19
Summary: Not mine, original author quit it and i just took it up ;p Discontinued, actually, it's done. NO EPILOGUE! Too lazy now... *yawn* Got a million ideas for fanfics, so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

Old note: Hello, this is specialshipping19. This continuation of a story here is my work, but the story I linked mine up to is not mine! It belongs to a member of Forums, Orenji-chan.

The link is: .?t=202515

It's called scattered memories and is really, really romantic.

New note: Hi, this is SS19! I'm re-writing this, so it is better. I think this was my first story-but now, I improved thanks to Pokespefan- and it was so lame! Romantic, yes, but LAME!

Scattered Memories: Chapter Seven, Thy Real Self

He battled the man easily; the man had scarce battling skills. He won the beautiful, fragile leaf. He went around Viridian, and eventually found all the missing leaves-fighting a rookie, arguing a business man, and even a food fight against a fat baker-and he returned to his home in Pallet.

He found Yellow fiddling around with her sketch-book. He knew that she would do that, but his grin that graced his lips for a second disappeared. When she turned around, her sorrow was still reflected in her eyes.

He stared into her empty hazel eyes, and she his worried, concerned red eyes.

"Here, Yellow," Red said, "I have gotten your memories back."

"Red-kun? Y-you did?" Yellow asked nervously. She was still doubting: 'How do you lose memories and get them back?'

"Here you go," Red handed her the leaves, "I think you should hold them by your forehead."

Yellow did as she was told; and the result was almost immediate.

"R-r-red," She said, tears on the brim of her eyes, "I-I…I remember! It's coming back!"

"It is?" Red said in pure disbelief and joy.

"It is," Yellow said, breaking into tears of gratitude, "It is."

"Wait-you know of the…the curse, don't you?" Yellow asked after she had recovered everything.

"Yes," Red sighed, knowing this wasn't good.

Later that night, Red knew Yellow was going to run away. She would say, for the reason of her actions, would be, 'It'd be better if I, _the cursed child_, wasn't connected to you.' Red crept down to where Yellow was supposed to be sleeping. Indeed, she was packing a few belongings of hers already.

"Yellow, don't go!" Red cried.

"R-red!" Yellow sputtered in alarm.

"Don't go, Yellow, I don't care about the stupid curse," Red pleaded.

"Red, you don't understand. It's my one true form-in forest terms-so, technically speaking, this is an 'outer' character."

"No, Yellow. It's not your true form. It's your other form, the one cause by the curse. This is your true form, the kind, caring, and artistic girl."

"Red, I-" Yellow stopped, for she sensed the forest of Viridian was in danger.

"I need to go!" shrieked Yellow, and ran out to get to the forest.

"Yellow! YELLOW!"

Yellow was at the Viridian forest in a flash. Lance was there, causing mayhem.

"Yellow, eh? I thought I finished you for good!" Lance laughed.

"Lance, by the power of Viridian, I WILL BEAT YOU!"

She had put such force into her words, such hatred, that even Lance backed away. Her bright, hazel eyes became once again that navy color, like rain in the forest at dark.

"Yellow!" Red had caught up with her, not caring about the scrapes he had gotten running through thick brambles.

"Don't watch," mumbled Yellow.

RIP! Her fragile wings were just like her shattered memories in the crystalline leaf. She cringed, but was sure in her goal-to defeat Lance.

"Y-yellow," said Red in surprise. _'Yellow…is like…this? Her curse is…this? To protect Viridian's Forest even…if it costs her…her life?'_

"For VIRIDIAN!" cried Yellow, and her eyes flashed dangerously with hate. Then, a loud explosion came, blinding the people and pokemon.

"*cough* Yellow?"

Once the smoke cleared, Red looked at where Lance was. Was. Lance was gone, though it looked like he escaped, not destroyed. Yellow had collapsed, looking drained-and her wings were gone. She was normal, though the attack had drained her.

'_Bloodshed,'_ thought Red, _'It wasn't bloodshed.'_


	2. Warning!

This might surprise some people, but this is a warning. I will be taking a long break from my stories. Thank you to all the people who review.

-Specialshipping19 


	3. One little rustle changed her life

Shattered Memories: One little rustle, one big secret

_**This is SS19 speaking. I am terribly sorry that it took so long to update, but as you can see, the reviews here are a tad…slim. Please Review. Also, vote on my poll! I also need you to know, I am an Oldrival fan so the author might have wanted Blue and Silver to get together, but I don't! It's strange, I used to support Blue and Silver, but then I heard about Lyra…**_

Red slowly walked over to Yellow. She was on the floor, and her pulse was not very strong. She was pale and clammy, and she breathed slowly.

Red picked her up, and carried her to his house.

The walk was full of his thoughts of concern, awe, and slight fear, because of the 'bomb' display the hazel-eyed girl had demonstrated.

He set her down on the couch and started weeping. 'Why, Yellow? Don't die! Don't die…'

He called Blue.

"Red? Did you read the book I gave you?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm coming over."

When Blue was there, Yellow was a little better, but she was still unconscious. Her pulse was like a dying person's.

Then, as Yellow sensed Lance at the forest again, her health got worse over the days. She might have even died. Then, as Red realized how her life was on the line, he did everything he could. He gave her a hot pack, blankets, anything he thought might help. Alas, she was still in a coma. He got more desperate by the day-her temperature rose and dropped; one day it might be 100.6 F and then it would be 96.7 the next. He requested the best docters, even wished upon the Jirachi star.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," said Green one day when he had visited, "She's in a state that might never be cured."

In her unconscious state, she dreamt harsh dreams: her father's wrath, how he blamed her because of her 'blessing'.

_Dream:_

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE LIKE THE OTHER BLESSED CHILD, LANCE?" screamed Yellow's dad._

"_It's not my fault! No!" Yellow pleaded._

"_Here, I'll help you," offered Red in a flashback._

"_No, the curse!" Yellow weeped._

"_I'll steal your power, Yellow. It's what I've always wanted and seek," said Lance._

She twitched and turned, but didn't wake up. If anything happened…

Then, one night, Red snapped. Yellow was 103.2 F and kept sweating. She was pale and she trembled.

"D-don't die," whispered Red, and bent down to kiss Yellow.

At the last minute, Yellow awoke from her constant nightmares. She looked up wearily, and saw Red bending down to kiss her.

She kissed him back. They shared that moment, and Red broke away.

"You're awake!" Red cried, tears of joy and relief trickling down his pale, anxious face.

He hugged her close, and they stayed that way.

"Don't let the curse take over you," whispered Red.

"I won't," promised Yellow, tears of joy and love also in her eyes, "I won't. I promise, Red."

Five Years Later…

"Why, hello, Yellow!" greeted Blue, who was in the audience at the graduation ceremony at the Pokemon Trainer College.

"Hi, Blue. Is Red here? And Green?" asked Yellow.

"Yeah, Green's at the snacks, getting things for us, and…Red's behind you."

Yellow turned around to see Red, who smiled at her in her graduation dress.

"Oh! Red!"

"Hi, Yellow! This brings back some memories…" said Red nostalgically, gazing at he field, then winking at Yellow.

Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow all went to this college, but Yellow was a year younger and came in a year after and graduated a year later.

"Oh, Yellow? Could you come over here…" gestured Red, pointing to the big pine tree across the field.

"Ok…"

They walked over there (stared at by a bunch of fan girls) and they sat down.

They didn't do anything for a while, just looking at the green of the grass, the midnight blue of Yellow's gown. Her golden blonde hair swept this way and that in the crisp wind, and

Red took a big breath, final on his decision.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" said Red, fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"What is it, Red?"

"Err…"

"…?"

Red gulped, then cleared his throat, "W-will you marry me?"

Yellow's eyes were wide, and she nodded eagerly. Her eyes sparkled with eagerness, and she put her hand on his.

Red looked over at Green and Blue. They had walked over to the flower patch, and as he watched, he saw Green bend down on his knees, and propose with a ring. Blue squealed and kissed him. They were stuck with super-glue.

"Well, here's the ring," mumbled Red softly, and slipped a delicate gold band with a garnet (red in color) on Yellow's ring finger. Her eyes got even wider, and the ring sparkled with light, reflecting how Yellow felt.

"I'll get you a topaz, then," laughed Yellow, thinking how she would have the red gem, and he the yellow. 'How perfect,' she thought.

Yellow gazed at those beautiful, red eyes she was so deeply in love with. She thought about how this was so perfect-so very different from the cursed times.

Red also looked into those two kind, hazel eyes that he had loved since that fateful day. He knew it-she was the one he needed, the one he was for.

"I thought so," whispered Red, and he leaned over and kissed her.

_**This ended a bit sappy, maybe. Oh, well. I will add 'Shattered Memories' epilogue stories, so stay tuned! What will happen when Yellow senses construction in the Viridian forest? What will the honeymoon turn out to be? You have to tune in to find out!**_


End file.
